In The Night They Come
by Lila Blue394
Summary: "They will come in the night for you Dean, for you and your brother. They will come and take their revenge for what was done. Then what huh? What are you going to do? There's a war brewing Dean and we'll have to fight to survive." *Hiatus*
1. Old Friend

Summer zipped up her leather jacket against the cool breeze. Winter came early to these parts of the United States not that she got all that cold not after years of being what she was and what she does. No, she lost the ability to be cold a long time ago. She decided that running to the old man's house would be better. He wouldn't hear her coming until she was knocking on his door. She did not plan on hurting him she would never do that to the old man but he knew how to get into contact with the people she needed to see.

It was urgent she get in touch with them not that they needed anymore on their plate but still they couldn't go without knowing. She stood in front of the old home trying to will away memories that were better off dead and buried. But no matter how hard she had tried she couldn't get his words out of her mind couldn't stop replaying them. It was just after her friend Madison had died and she had decided that spilling the beans was a good idea, mostly because she had been caught.

"_You know what I just don't care. You have three days Summer, three days to get the hell out of here. And then I'm coming after you."_

She had wanted to scream to shout "why" but she didn't nor would she that wasn't who she was if he wanted it to end that way after she had saved his ass three different times then so be it. Sam hadn't even put up a fight in her defense and that had hurt more than she could ever describe. She threw herself into the hunt after that. She barely stopped, barely slept. In the last three and a half years. And she sure as hell didn't think about those Winchesters. Couldn't afford to.

Her heels crunched the gravel had clicked on the old wood of Bobby's front porch steps as she walked them. When she reached, the door hit the door with an open palm. She knew he was home could smell him in there and she wondered how he would react to seeing her here after all these years.

When he finally opened the door, she was almost surprised when he wasn't pointing a gun at her head.

"Well hello Bobby long time no see." She said her hands on her leather-clad hips a bitter smirk on her lips. "Summer good to see you," It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either she could sense his confusion he couldn't understand why she was here after all these years. "What no shotgun pointing at my head I'm surprised Bobby, your getting slack in your old age."

"Did you come her for something or are you here just to call me old?" He barked his eyes shinning underneath the trucker hat. "Oh no, I came here to get a message to Dean and Sam. May I come in I'll tell you everything." She said with mocking sweetness. It almost hurt to talk to him this way she had loved him like a father once upon a time. To bad things had to be this way between them. "Sure come in." She walked in front of him mostly to make him feel better. She could take him if she had to not that she would. She sat at his small kitchen table her back towards the fridge and waited as he poured them both a drink.

He sat down drink in hand and slid her towards her. She played with it unwilling to drink it just yet. "So what did ya come here for?" How to tell him without it seeming that she was threatening him or them. "I can't tell you that Bobby to tell you would put you at risk." He snorted at that and she let a real smile grace her lips. "Ya don't think you being here has already done that?" she shook her head, no the people after her, after Dean and Sam would think she had just come to him to get a message to the boys.

"No, no your as safe as you were yesterday even with me here." She paused and shot him a smirk that could have only been considered wolfish. He snorted again and returned her smirk with a grin of his own. "Could you just get Dean and Sam here, please I need to talk to them?"

"I can't do that. Take a sip of your drink Summer." She picked it up and put it to her lips but she didn't drink it. That same wolfy smile spread across her features and her eyes turned ice blue. "Really Bobby, wolfsbane?" He just looked at her daring her to drink it. If it would bring those Winchesters here then by damn it she will do it. She stood up glass in hand and downed the drink but before he could swallow her throat closed, she coughed spitting the drink out and over the kitchen floor.

She fell to the ground one hand flat on the floor the other holding her burning throat, her eyes bugged and flashed from brown to blue. Pain coursed through her body she should have known he would have given her whiskey soaked in wolfsbane. It must have been soaking because normally it would have this sort of effect normally it wouldn't render her so helpless. As her world faded to black, she felt arms lifting her up.

When she came to she was laying on a cot her feet were bare and she wondered why as she looked up at the devils trap that doubled as a ceiling fan. She put her feet to the floor but a searing pain that made her scream like a stuck pig had her jerking them back up and onto the bed. She took inventory and saw the blisters on her feet. "That's a new addition. In our line of work you never know what's going to wind up down here," He murmured through the slit in the door. All she could see was his eyes. She wondered if she was ever going to get out of here or if he was going to leave her here and let Dean and Sam come and kill her.

"No Summer I won't leave you here, I should but I won't." Telling him that she hadn't killed another human being since her change wouldn't make him listen it hadn't worked for Dean and Sam. However, she knew what would. "I know how to get you out of your deal with Crowley." She murmured not looking at him but at her already healing feet. "And how would you know about that?" She shrugged and murmured, "When you have lived as long as I do you get to know a few people. So do you want to know or not." he slammed the grate closed and she could hear him stomping up the steps.

Once she heard the door closed she started laughing, he would be back she knew he would because he so desperately didn't want to end up as hellhound chow.

It took a few days of him bring her food, giving her back her shoes so she could pee (even if she had to drink water soaked in wolfsbane so he could take back said boots to do it) and her asking , "_do you wanna know yet?"_ before he finally relented and asked how to do it. "Find a crossroad demon, find its bones then torch it. But be careful it will kill 'em if you leave the fame on for to long." She murmured as if she was giving him a recipe. "That's a myth." He scoffed. "Is it? Try it and find out old friend you might be surprised.

A week or so later at least she thinks its been that long she had no way of judging time flow because there were no calendars, well there was but she doesn't count the ones that were accurate back in nineteen-seventy-six she heard him struggling to tie someone up. She wished that she had her shoes so she could peek out the slot and see what was going on. She heard him asking questions followed by a mocking laugh and sarcastic words until he did what she told him to do. She curled up on the bed falling asleep to the sounds of torture ringing out through the basement.

* * *

The next day she was sitting on the desk (she had pushed the cot over to it when he gave her boots back so she could walk around and pee) reading a book that Bobby probably didn't even know he had down there. It was a book on Scottish lineage. And what do you know there was a section of the bastard son of a duke. That lived his life as a tailor. He was a sadistic son of a bitch by all accounts a demon when he was still human. No wonder Crowley was as good as he was. She had her legs crossed one foot swinging back and forth when he opened the door.

"Told you it would work." she murmured never taking her eyes off the book. "Yes you did. Look I tried telling the boys," She looked up at him then and cut him off. "Let me guess they couldn't be bothered by your needs right?" She had hit her mark on that she could tell its not like she could have gotten that far off the mark Dean and Sam would never change. They were that way when they were still friends. Oh, they weren't all bad they would give you the shirt off your back if you asked. But that was the problem you had to ask or more like yell at them to get them to listen. They could be a little inconsiderate. Good boys just a bit trying at times.

She cocked her head to one side her brown hair making a curtain over one shoulder and marked the book. When she was done, she tossed it to him. "Check out that page I marked you'll find something useful. I know demon skank spilled the beans but there's more in there." he picked up the book, which had skidded to a halt right at his feet and opened to her marked page. "Where did you get this?"

"Right here. I knew you didn't even know you had it. You should pay more attention Bobby." She sounded all the world like she was dead tired. And she was tired, tired of playing these games with him. It really did hurt that she had to play the bitch with him. Not that she wouldn't mind doing it with Dean and Sam. She still held a bit of a grudge with them. Really, all they had to do was some research and they would know that she hadn't hurt another living soul. Well that's not true; to rephrase that statement she hadn't hurt a human.

"Summer I've been looking and,"

"Save it Bobby. Even if you hadn't found anything no one would believe that a werewolf like me couldn't kill someone." He looked like he wanted to argue but he seemed to rethink it and shut the door behind him as he walked out. She put her head in her hands and let out a little sob. Her first real emotion in years something other than anger and you know what, "Fuck you Bobby for doing this to me now." She said with such bitterness and sadness it made her heart hurt.

* * *

She was laid out on the desk leg crossed over one knee kicking it up and down and counting to a hundred and back. It was a meditative thing she had learned from some guru in India. She thought he had been quack when she was told about him. Told that he could help her keep her anger under check so she was surprised when it worked and still did. When she suddenly heard footsteps and voices. _Dean and Sam, _she thought, _their finally here._

She knew they would come it had only been a matter of time. "She can't walk over to ya there's silver on the floor and I confiscated her boots and socks." She heard Bobby grumble. She didn't move when the door swung open and the boys walked in. "Well its about time you showed up." She snapped. "Fuck off Summer tell us why you're here." Dean snapped back. She clicked her tongue and sat up, "Dean, Dean always so impatient." she swiveled around so she was facing them and narrowed her eyes when she saw the gun pointed at her.

"How about I just shoot you then?" She threw her head back and laughed well more like cackled, "Oh sweetheart do you think I'm afraid of your little gun?" She murmured as she stretched out on the desk looking like the Cheshire cat that had just lunched on the canary. "Its got," He started but she cut him off she was having entirely too much fun right now. "Filled with silver bullets." She finished for him as she propped her head on one hand and scratched at the wood underneath her with her nails. "Oh I know. But the thing is I don't care."

"And why is that?" Sam asked his dark hazel eyes that were once so filled with life looked empty and soulless now. "Because my dear I am no longer afraid to die. What's the point when someone is snatching up my kind to find our alpha?" she watched as Dean's suspicion suddenly went up a few notches. "How do you know about that?" She shrugged as if she didn't care. "You mean how do I know that the family that you thought were dead isn't and is hunting us and the others in search of Alpha's? Well you learn a few things when there's a war going on." She murmured a smile breaking free as she rolled over onto her back.

She was having too much fun annoying Dean Winchester to much fun indeed.


	2. Anger and Bitterness

_**A/N: **__I didn't say this before so I'm doing it now. This is a slight crossover. The only reason its not in the crossover section is because its not a big one just snips of another life.. The main focus for this story is Supernatural and all that comes with it.. There are slight spoilers leading up to all the current episodes.. I do not own anything But Summer and Evan and what you do not recognize. This is AU version of the show with some cannon story mixed in.. I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it… and please Review how will I know you like it or not if you don't._

_**A/N: **__Also I'm not exactly happy with the ending but it works.. Its short I know but hopefully the other chapters will be longer._

_

* * *

_

They left her alone after that to talk or whatever it is they had to do. She was not looking forward to this trying to make them believe her. The fact that she was making her job harder well it just made her mad. Madison if she were still here would roll her eyes and murmur, _"Why are you doing this Lee?" _she of course would have no answer for her friend. It had been well it had been hard for her loosing Madison and then loosing Sam and Dean.

Madison was her friend, her hunting partner for decades. And living without the one person that knew the real you that understood all the walls that a person (or in her case werewolf) can put up and not give a damn if your more of a snapping bitch to everything that looks at you wrong, well lets just say its been her own personal hell. She had watched Sam kill Madison knew it had to be done moon madness was a bitch but it had affected her made her sloppy and despondent. Then when she charged into the din of vampires to save Dean. She was in wolf form at the time running on a full moon when she had overheard one of the nasty's bragging.

She had charged in without another thought and was bitten by the son of a bitch. She had almost died that night. And you know how she was repaid with betrayal so deep it cut her to her core. Even with her being in this panic room because of Bobby, she couldn't blame the old man he was only doing what had to be done Dean and Sam on the other hand well let's just say she will not ever forget what was done to her by their hands. Maybe one day she will forgive them but she thought that was highly unlikely. But if that was the case then why was she here warning them?

Why did she tell them of the war brewing? Her Alpha had signed their death warrant and for some reason or another, she couldn't not tell them. They had to be warned. Her thoughts strayed to the meeting that had taken place a few months back.

"_They are a threat and must be taken out!" Evan snapped slamming his hand on the table. Evan had taken over Madison slot as head hunter he was still sore over loosing Madison and blamed Sam even if she had tried telling him that Madison really did have moon madness. He hadn't wanted to believe it so he went on believing that Sam had murdered Madison. No amount of talking to the bullhead would ever convince him other wise._

"_I agree the Winchesters are now working with the Campbell's in their attempt to get the Alpha's. And we all know who the Campbell's are working for." Charles murmured standing as always by his father's side as Bran was seated in the honor seat at the head of the table. "I hear he has no soul." A low murmur spread throughout the room all understood the implications of that. A human without his soul was never a good thing. Did that make Sam a monster? To her now she was thinking yes but her old self the one that loved the Winchesters screamed at her "No!" she stayed silent throughout the meeting as was her wont she never really spoke up much except when she had to but Bran didn't seem content with that._

"_Summer you know these Winchesters." It wasn't a question; Bran eyed her hazel eyes bored into her with an intensity that she knows all to well. He knew of her time with them warned her that it could get ugly. She hadn't wanted to believe him but she did now. "Yes sir," he nodded and she didn't know if he was expecting her tell him everything she knew or if he wanted her to keep an eye out on them. _

_Whatever the case maybe she still owed Dean and Sam some loyalty even if they didn't show her the same regard. She wouldn't couldn't tell Bran anything about them but she didn't really hear him asking it either. And not for the first time she wondered what was going on in that wickedly smart brain of his._

"_It is settled then; we have already aligned ourselves with all the skin-walkers they all know that someday soon someone will come after me as they will come after theirs. They will use any one of us they can get to and use them to find this sanctuary that has been built. We cannot let that happen. The warrant will be signed the Campbell's and the Winchester's are set to die." with those horrifying words Summer knew what she would have to do. She was going to have to go off the grid. She needed to get to Dean and Sam even if that meant signing her own death warrant._

She knew fully what would happen to her if she went ahead with this mad scheme of hers but it had to be done. Sighing she shook her head free of such thoughts she needed to keep her head straight couldn't get caught up in the past. She couldn't afford it. She had come here to do what needed to be done. Now, now, she wonders what would happen to her? Will they kill her let her go? She could hear the muffled sounds of an argument her hearing was great but even she couldn't hear through layers of steel and wood.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure if what he was doing was right but considering he was being face down by Bobby who threatened to shoot him in ass if he didn't do it he knew he had to let Summer go. Bobby was right she had risked her own life coming here and he couldn't just let her rot but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get a few more answers out of her. He grabbed a chair and drug it behind him when he reached the door he threw open the lock and pulled the steel door open.

He found her lounging on the cot one of the only two places she could move to. Her leather-clad leg shinning in the false light as it bounced up and down. "Take a picture cowboy it last longer." She paused a humorless smile spreading across her features, "Well that is except for me." he wondered what had happen to the summer he knew. She used to be happy a little more carefree not this cold as ice woman before him. "Tell me about the war." He says instead of saying what he wants to.

"Well," she murmurs she tells him everything well almost everything he knew there were a few things she was hiding from him still he didn't like it but Summer has always had her own secrets. "The shifters have joined up with the vampires and the skin-walkers with the American werewolf. The vamps want to join up with us but we said no there is no way we'll ever work with a leech."

Now they had that out of the way Dean is hell bent on asking her, "What happened to you Summer?" she barked out a wild bitter sounding laugh so unlike what her laugh used to be and sneered, "I wouldn't poke the bear if I were you Dean."

"Why should we trust you?" He asked eyeing her. "Because," she murmured sitting up looking at him with dark eyes that swirled with ice blue, "they will come in the night for you Dean, they will come in the shadows to take out there revenge on you and your brother. No one is safe from their wrath. So what are you going to do Dean your only option is to trust me and the information I give you. And just maybe you and Sam will survive the war."

He wanted to say more to say something anything but Bobby cut him off with a gruff, "Enough its time to let her go." he said tossing her, her boots and socks as Sam brushed past him. She dressed with an inhuman speed and before he could blink, she was gripping him and Sam by the shirt pushing them against the wall with ease. "Remember this Dean, just because I haven't killed you yet does not mean that I won't do so. So keep any questions you have about why I am this way or how I am so different from when you knew me. I'm not that girl anymore she dead from betrayal." She let them go and sped past them to Bobby. "Goodbye old friend, call me if you need me." She said, pressing her hand to his chest tenderly with that said she was gone. But Dean knew that wouldn't be the last of her.


	3. Lesson To Learn

_**A/N: **__One of these days, I will remember to say everything I need in one authors note. But today is not that day I still forgot something.. The crossover is with the books Alpha and Omega… kay I think that's it for now at least.. Oh and spoilers for live free and Twi hard not much but its in there._

_

* * *

_

Summer stood in the shadows as she watched Dean speed through the small neighborhood. He was disoriented like he was drunk but she could smell the vampire blood following through his veins the foul stench that vampires gave off. She would have known what he was even without her informant. She also knew how much he cared for this Lisa woman and her son Ben.

As she watched him try and figure out the best way to get in a small part of her wanted to stop him from going in there but a much louder part said, _"No let him feel the pain that you have felt." _she didn't much like that part of her right now. But she knew that Dean would never hurt this woman or her child so she let it go. Dean had a lesson to learn here, he had to learn that in his work there could be no chance for a home, for a wife and kids.

Maybe if he was anyone else, someone who the whole world did not balance on their shoulders maybe then it could be different. But the whole world did balance on his shoulders it was do or die for Dean and Sam. And it would always be die for those they cared about. Better, he learn now to let them go than to loose them in a fit of useless violence. With the war, brewing Summer knew they would be considered collateral damage no second thought would be given to this human family.

Summer gave a shake of her head to try to rid herself of her melancholy thoughts. She had been living to long among these humans been hanging around Bran for to long. He had a soft spot for the humans and their offspring cared for them so much that at one point the had broken most of their laws most of which he had a hand in crafting to protect some human girl and her brother.

Her head snapped up to look at the house when a light suddenly came on Dean staggered from the house. Any nosey neighbor would think that he and the woman had a fight probably because he was drunk. Summer learned a long time ago that people saw what they wanted to see. When he started to walk down the sidewalk walking back the way she came she followed. Making sure to keep a safe distance. He had no clue on how to use his nose so he couldn't detect her.

She followed him to the motel where she could smell Sam's scent and recoiled. So the rumors were true he had no soul. She felt a growl rise in her throat at the threat he posed but calmed herself she had to this could all blow up in her face if she let it and she liked control to much too ever let that happen.

Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her jeans she looked at the caller id and saw that it was Dante, "What?" She barked out. "They don't know he's a Winchester."

"Figured as much the group you run with wouldn't know a good thing if it happened to them." she heard him snort over the line, it was true enough but Dante was with them as a special request from her.

Like herself Dante was lone, he didn't have a nest preferred to be alone that was until he had found his mate Loraine who was killed by a shifter just after the alliance between shifters and vampires were formed. "Truer words were never spoken my friend."

"They'll be coming for the nest Dante, there looking for the alpha."

"I know I'll be gone before they get here."

"Make sure you do just that." She snapped her phone closed sure that Dante would make sure he had made his clean escape before the Winchesters come barreling through the door. Her job done she took off she needed to see someone.


	4. A Contact Named Lucky

_**A/N:** A special thanks to SBMntReader and moira4eku for their reviews. It was greatly appreciated… And thank you moira4eku for your constructive words, I went back and read that first chapter and realized that you were more than right. Thank you again and I hope to hear from the both of you in the future._

_

* * *

_

Summer paces back and forth usually her phone was pressed to her ear thankfully today it was quiet because at any given moment she's either yelling at Sam who plaster's on fakeness like it's a fucking art form or she's having it out with Dean. Then there are all her contacts. Thanks to Bran (who apparently approved of her helping the Winchesters shocker) she had a contact in every pack in America. Lucky, her contact with the walkers had been calling her insistently going on and on about something. She could never get anything useful out of him. He left her feeling frustrated the whole fucking thing left her feeling frustrated.

She plopped down hard on her beat up leather couch she loved this thing it was the only thing she had to remind her of her old life. A life she was forced to run from. She wondered what else she would be force to give up. "Sup doggy," said a voice that was most assuredly another aggravation. "Demon skank." She growled not bothering to look at the demon. A demon that owed her big time.

"You know I do have a name." She groused. "Yeah and why should I care?" Summer asked leaning her forearms on the tops of her thighs her fingers linking together as she eyed Meg. Oh, she knew her name didn't really care though one must act this way if one doesn't want their contacts going AWOL. But if truth be told for demon bitch like Meg, she wasn't so bad.

"Well look dog breath I just wanted to tell you Winchester is on his way." She murmured a wicked glint in her eye and a cocky sway of her hips as she walked over to where Summer was sitting. "Again why should I care?" Meg's eyes narrowed, as she looked Summer over. And for the first time Summer felt like she was lacking something. That wearing jean's and a tank weren't enough. "Dunno just figured you wanted to slut it up a little."

"Fuck you." She barked out and started grabbing up her research and shoved them inside her cream colored journal if Dean was on his way she didn't want him seeing this not yet. "Just a friendly suggestion. He might look at you like you were something other than what you are." That wicked glint turned nasty Meg had a real temper on her one that would get the bitch in trouble if she didn't knock it off.

"Pushy demon," Summer snarled warning in her tone and eyes Meg could be unpredictable but she at least understood her place once she was put in it.

"Just trying to help."

"Yeah well don't!" She snapped again shoving her journal into the safe and slamming the door shut, she then spun the lock before turning around and facing Meg again. But by the time she was done the demon was gone. "Fucking demons, never give you any real help at all." She mumbled walking over to her fridge were she checked to make sure it was stocked with beer. She had been expecting this visit from him for a while now.

And knowing that he had talked to the alpha vamp she knew he was going to ask questions. But she had to be careful she couldn't let him know that she knew that. All was not well in the Campbell camp but Dean and Sam didn't need to know that just yet. All in good time, he will know everything when the time is right. She leaned against the marble countertop and wondered when her life got so complicated. Before all she ever had to worry about was hunting rogue wolves. Helping Charles with the troubled ones. Of course, she meant kill when a wolf couldn't be helped there was only one thing to do and that was put it out of its misery.

She looked up when she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. Summer loved that car it was such a beauty better not let Dean hear her refer to the Impala as an it he was in love with that car. But when she thought about, she thinks that car might just love him back. The Impala was as much part of the family as much as Sam was she was an extension of the man that drove her. Summer could understand because she felt the same way about her truck.

She sighed when she heard the engine shut down she really didn't know how to answer the questions he was here to ask. Oh, she knew the lore as well as anyone her age. The young ones they didn't know unless they were eager but the old ones the ones old enough to remember they knew. A knock fell on her door and she padded her way to it opening it with a sly grin. She was still playing the bitch with Dean and she wasn't going to let him change that anytime soon. But when she saw the tired but hopeful man standing there, she wiped that smile off her face. Damn she was screwed.

"What do you need Dean?"

"Can I come in?"

"Were you followed?"

"No." short and to the point was his answer she took a small sniff and could tell he wasn't lying good to know. So she opened the door and waved him in. She eyed him as he walked over to her couch his shoulders were slumped a little and she made a mental note to slap Gwen next time she saw her. She shut her door and walked over to where he was sitting and chose the little and completely uncomfortable chair instead of sitting next to him.

"What's up?" She murmured her eyes scanning her small living room checking to make sure she had all her papers put away. She heard him sigh and looked over at him just in time to see him wipe a hand down his tired face. "Tell me about purgatory." Tell him about purgatory, she thought leaning back into the chair. Well that had not been what she expected well it was kinda but mostly she expected him to ask about his brother soul or the mothers of the alphas. Mostly about the latter. Because when it came to alpha's she had been his go to gal as much as it annoyed her.

"Well it's as one would expect. My kind we don't go to hell because this was forced upon us," For some at least there were others that wanted it, which just didn't seem right to her. She got wanting to spend all of eternity with one's mate, but for fucks sake if your human stay human.

"We didn't ask to be turned so we go to purgatory to wash away the sins that we have done on this earth.""So it's true?" He asked green eyes boring into hers. She shrugged because she didn't have a definite answer for him. Could it be true? Yes. Was it? Who knows? "Could be yes; see it's told to us in our first days as a newly changed whatever. Every creature that has a mind and isn't some mindless eating machine like say a wendigo or a zombie has been told the stories."

"Why?" He couldn't understand why this was something the old ones would tell the young ones, but was it any different than if you do good you go to heaven philosophy that the Christians taught their children. This was a chance fore them. These creatures that should not be. This place of purgatory was a chance for them to go to heaven that place upon high that was so unreachable. "Is it so hard to see? We go there and we have a chance at redemption. A chance for forgiveness." She couldn't understand why this was hard for him to understand this man that had been to hell and back that had been to heaven and back. He above all should understand.

"Well when you put it like that." He mumbled and she knew he still didn't get it and there was no point in trying to tell someone something when they couldn't see. She sighed and rubbed her hand across her suddenly aching forehead, "Is there another reason you're here or are you just here to give me a headache?" He grinned suddenly making her heart do a little jig in her chest, which will not happen again in the future she could not afford that.

"You sound like Bobby.""You've been giving old man a headache again?"

"You to."She smiled at that it was true enough she had been bothering Bobby just for the sake of bothering him. They sat there smiling at each other like it was old times and just like any other time this happened which was rare that cold anger she still felt about the betrayal washed over her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head sharply away. "Summer," she heard him say she didn't want to hear it so she told him, "Shut up." He coughed in his hand and wiped his palm on his jean. "Look," he said now, "I, uh, oh hell what do you know about your alpha?" her head snapped back around her wolf stirring at the threat she felt he posed to her alpha.

On any given day and with anyone else she would take out the threat but this was Dean. He was not asking so he could carry his ass on up to Montana and kidnap Bran. "Why do you want to know?" He reached inside his jacket, pulled out a battered newspaper, and showed it to her. "Crowley wants us searching for a werewolf." She looked over the paper her eye searching for any evidence that this was one of her kind when she caught the names of the people. Oh Lucky this is what you have been calling about.

"This isn't a werewolf attack, not of mine or our distant cousins." She had already explained the difference between what she was and what they had hunted on more than one occasion. No need to do it again, but she watched as she handed the paper back over to him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" She shrugged she was going to have to tell him anyways because he was going into that town and she would prefer him going in knowing what he was hunting. That and she really didn't want Lucky to die because of her. He was a good informant at least that's what she kept telling herself. "Because the people that has been killed are related to this woman that a friend knows." The look he gave her clearly stated 'get talking, now' she sighed again which was really starting to become a habit around him and told him the story of Lucky.

* * *

Dean thought over all that Summer had said as he pulled into the motel parking lot. He shut down the engine and sat there for a moment thinking about everything. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around all this even after a few months it was still taking some getting used to. He had lived his life one way for so long and even when he learned that things weren't always so black and white he still didn't realize that all that Summer had told him had been happening under his nose. Walkers living with families, werewolves that had something akin to a police force. Werewolves and their cousins and they all had their own lore to boot.

All of them each creature they have ever hunted had stories that they told the newly changed or young one as Summer called them. He shook his head at that when she said it like that she sounded so old and he wondered not for the first time just how old she was. He sighed something that was quickly becoming a habit when he thought about her. After all these years, the anger of her lies had slowly faded especially when he was constantly confronted with her hostility.

The sneers the snarls were wearing thin but today when he had been there at her home he had seen a side of Summer he hadn't seen in a very long time. He wondered again not for the first time what had happened to her. It couldn't have been what he had done all those years ago could it? Yeah he had been angry that night. And rightly so. He had found her in Sam's bed for fuck sakes and then found out she had been lying to him for years how was he supposed to act?

Okay so maybe he had overreacted and Sam hadn't pled her cause any but was that the reason behind her attitude change or was there something more? Had something happened over the years that he obviously doesn't know about? He wiped a hand down his face, he had no fucking clue and Summer wasn't in the sharing and caring mood. If Sam was still Sammy, he would have him ask but the state Sam was in now well that wasn't such a good idea. Summer would rip of his head and hand it to Dean on a silver platter. Proudly at that.

No that wasn't something he should do. Fuck. He should just leave it alone what had summer said_ "I wouldn't poke the bear if I were you Dean." _yeah that was it except in this case it wasn't a bear it was a werewolf one that he wasn't so sure wouldn't kill him if he didn't stop 'poking the bear'. Whatever nothing he could do now so he picked up the cream colored journal.

He eyed it for a moment noticing the way there were papers stray notes and newspaper article clippings sticking out haphazardly all around it. He smiled remembering that this was how she kept track of all her research. She was always meticulous in her research more so than Sam or even his dad had been but she was more like him in how she stored things.

They hadn't always hunted together in the past there were times he didn't see her for months. But she always showed up on the doorstep of his latest motel when he needed her. He thought over their conversation over the journal he didn't understand why she was giving it to him. Why give him something that meant so much to her. He gave a shake of his head and climbed out of his baby. The Impala he got woman well yeah he usually got them to but not the complicated ones and Summer was sure as hell complicated.

And after what had just happened, it was even more complicated. He leaned against the Impala loving the cool steel behind him as he looked up at the stars. He wondered about a lot of things lately his mind constantly whirling of thoughts about Sam about Summer and everything dealing with Crowley and the Campbell's. He also wonders when the hell he got so whimsical probably about the time he moved in with Lisa. He had thought he had a family that he had a chance at normal. But all that was blown out the water. He heard the door to the latest motel they were staying open and he looked over to see Sam standing in the doorway.

He wasn't sure he knew who his brother was anymore. "You're coming back pretty late." Sam said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door jam. How late was he? He realized he didn't even know what time it was. "What time is it?" Sam looked at his watch a small weird smile flittering across his features. "A little after one. What did you and Summer talk about?" Yeah he wasn't willing to go into that much detail. "She told me that the hunt Crowley wants us to go on isn't a werewolf." he said with a shrug.

"Well what s it then?"

"Skin-walkers. Gave me a name of her contact told me to ruff him up a little for her. Something about he's not supposed to go killing people but we are not allowed to kill him. She said he would help with whatever we needed that more was going on in that town than we were told."

"So we looking at another alpha?"

"Could be that's why Crowley wants us there anyhow."

"Hey man look I know you don't like working with Crowley but," Damn but Summer was right Sam could plaster on fakeness like it was a fucking art form. He cut off anything Sam had to say with a vicious slash of his hand and snapped out, "Just stop Sam. I don't just not like it I hate it. Working with demons never ends up well you of all people should know that." Sam narrowed his eyes at that and of course, he had something else he wanted to add.

"Yeah and working with a werewolf is any different especially one that isn't so quiet in her want to kill us?"

Dean thought over that a moment. Was working with Summer any different? She was after all something hunter's hunt, something that he should put a silver bullet in. However, Summer wasn't a something she was a someone to him and she used to be a someone to Sam. "Yes," He said finally after a few moments of staring into the face that he once knew everything about. "Yes it is different." With that said, he shoved the journal into the pocket inside his jacket and brushed past Sam. He needed to get to bed if they were leaving early in the morning.

His dreams were haunted that night. Haunted by Lisa's cold with anger words, by Summer soft brown eyes as they bored into his asking ,_"What is it you want from me Dean?" _what did he want from her. Funny thing is he doesn't know and as the drove to the modest home were Summer said Lucky her informant lived with his 'family' he still hadn't figured it out. She was always just Summer to him. Then she was someone that had gotten close only to find out that she had been lying for years.

He didn't like liars; it was why he reacted so badly to Sam. But the thing is Summer had risked it all according to Bobby to come to them and get them the news that they had a death warrant out on their heads. It wasn't the first time the supernatural world had done that when they weren't trying to kill him they were trying to kill Sam. Or they were trying to kill him to get to Sam or the other way around. Something was always trying to kill them it was getting real old real fast.

But such was the way of a hunter just seemed to happen to them more often than most. He looked over at Sam who was scanning the street address's looking for the right one when he found it he smacked him on the arm and said, "There," He pointed to the rancher on the left, "its that one." he pulled to a stop and shut down the engine and waited. _"Let Lucky come to you, he'll know your coming. But he's a tense bugger and will freak if you try and come to him." _

That's what Summer had said and since this was her informant, he did as was told funny thing he seemed to do that a lot these days. What the hell happened to him that he was taking orders from Crowley or taking his cue from Summer? He wiped a hand down his face when did his life get to be so fucking complicated. He missed the days when things were easy. He missed hunting down nasties because that's what he was supposed to do not what he was told. Okay so with the exception of his father but that was different. And he missed, well never mind that, that was going to stay locked away in his head forever. He jumped when a soft knock fell on his window. Damn he was out of touch.

He waved the tallish man with the scraggly beard back so he could open the door and climbed out Sam right behind him. "You Lucky?" The man nodded and said, "Summer told me you would be coming. Speaking of Summer have you talked to her lately I've been calling her since about midnight?"

Lucky looked around him like a man running from the cops. Summer was right he was jumpy. Wait what did he just say? "Excuse me?"

"Summer I've been trying to call her but she's not answering her phone. The _only _time she ever does that is on the full moon." Dean did not miss the emphasis Lucky had put on the word only. "We'll look into as soon as we're done here." Lucky gave a quick nod before saying, "Look I don't have much time my human is going to want to take me for a walk soon. Meet me here at ten and I'll talk to you then." Before Dean could, say a word Lucky was off running back across the street. The next time Dean saw him he was walking out of his house a leash around his neck and in the form of a German Sheppard.

* * *

After checking into a motel, grabbing a shower then food oh and calling Summer a dozen or so times they finally piled back into the Impala and drove off to meet Lucky. Just as he pulled to a stop and before he could shut, the engine down Lucky came; barreling out of the bushes threw the door open and climbed inside. Once seated he looked over at Sam his eyes a bit wide and more than a little fearful he said, "Go its not safe for my humans if anyone see's me talking to you." Dean nodded and drove them all back to the motel.

When they pulled up into the parking lot, they climbed out Lucky looking around like a wanted criminal, slid inside once the door was open, and paced back and forth. Sam eyed him with a cocked eyebrow and Dean just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what was up with the man either.

"So tell me why it isn't safe?"

"Because the man that turned me into," Lucky said waving a hand at himself, "this, he's done it to others. There a lot of what I am out there and their sleeper cells. Told to live with a family the bigger the better and then when the time came we were to change them. But I, I couldn't do it. I love my human and her child. I, I want to protect them not hurt them. I don't want them to become like me.""Is that when Summer found you?" Sam asked his eyes narrowed in thought. Well at least there was still something of his brother in there. "Yeah, yeah she told me I don't have to do what they wanted me to do. That I could protect my human. So I took her up on her offer and have been spying for her. She's really good at this by the way." Dean was sure that she was.

"What did you learn?"

"The time is coming, I don't know when for sure but soon. The order is going to come straight from the alpha. This isn't supposed to be happening we have a pact with the werewolves that meant whatever plan my alpha has was supposed to stop. Bran has a soft spot for the humans he wouldn't want them hurt like this."

"Who's Bran?" Sam asked a shark like glint in his eyes and Lucky seemed to realize that he said something he shouldn't have. "I'm not telling you anything soulless one. I shouldn't even be working with you; you're more of a monster than I am." Dean's head snapped back like he had been punched. Monsters were calling his brother a monster now. What kind fucked up universe had he fallen into?

"Okay, okay do you have some kinda meeting you go to?" Dean murmured trying to diffuse the bomb that was now ticking in the room. "Yeah," Lucky answered still keeping a weary eye on Sam. "We're supposed to meet tomorrow; my handler I guess that's what you call him has been getting anxious with me. I think he knows that I don't want to do this.""Do they know about you and Summer?"

"No, no they don't know that. She wouldn't meet me in person except for that one time. She didn't want me smelling like a werewolf said it was too dangerous."

"Well go to that meeting tomorrow and we'll have your back."

"You'll make sure nothing happens to my human right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Sam glared at him from the passenger seat as they waited for Lucky to get into the house he was going to flash the front porch light to let them know all was okay. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Sam snapped finally he knew it was coming so he had been waiting for it. "What are you talking about?" He asked not looking at his brother but that front porch light. Was it him or was this taking a long time? "You know what I'm talking about Dean! We're here to hunt them not help them."

He gave a slight nod when the light came on good that was out of the way, turned the engine over, and pulled away from the little house on the corner. "I thought we were supposed to be helping people Sam?" He heard Sam huff in frustration. "These aren't people Dean." The thing is and trust him when he says this they were. See he's done a little reading here and there in his new book. Read the day-to-day grind of what Summer did and what she had to do. Read the back-story that she kept on a few of her contacts they were just people that had a life forced on them that they didn't want. A life that could turn you into a thing if you let it. A little, like Dante and Lucky.

Dean had told Sam he doesn't remember much but he remembers being followed by a vamp that was just watching him. And when the raid had happened when he was slicing off vampires heads left and right Dante had walked up to him and Dean still doesn't know why he didn't just kill him.

But when Dante had said, "They took her from me. You kill them all if you have to but avenge her for me. Do what I can not." Yeah he thought it was weird to but for whatever reason he really wanted to do what Dante had asked.

"Let's just do this job and be over with it huh?" He murmured wiping a hand over his mouth.

"Whatever."

Things (like they have a tendency to do) got a little bit carried away from them. They didn't think that the Skin-Walkers would take Lucky's family. So Dean did the only thing he could he waited with baited breath a finger on the trigger hoping for a clear shot. But even if he could get that shot, he didn't know if he wanted to take it not with the girl and her kid in the way. Like all this wasn't hard enough he had Sam yelling in his ear. "Take the damn shot Dean!" Fuck you he thought. There was no way he was going to risk those people he would just have to trust Lucky. "Come on!" He snarled taking sniper gun down off the tripod.

He shoved it back in its case and circled around the building yelling at Sam along the way. "Find another way in keep an eye out for Lucky and his family." as he snuck in a back way and found a grate nig enough to put the gun through without being seen but small enough that no one would see him before its to late.

"Come on Lucky you have to do it." Some big guy pleaded with Lucky, "You have to bite them turn them. Show that you are still with the cause." Lucky looked back and forth between the man and the other walker looking like he didn't know what to do. That was until he looked at the woman and her child. "No," He stuttered but Dean watched through the lens of the gun as he stood up taller straighter Dean knew that Lucky wouldn't let any one hurt them.

"No, I, I wont let you hurt them."

"I'm sorry Lucky I tried to save you from your folly with the werewolf traitor but apparently she really got her claws into you man."

"You were supposed to stop we have an alliance with the werewolves."

"What the damn dogs don't know won't hurt them. Now move Lucky."

"No."That was his cue he pulled the trigger shooting the man standing next to Lucky. It was all Lucky needed because as soon as bodies started dropping Lucky shoved the woman and her child into a room where they would be safe. Dean was taking shot every chance he got wondering where Sam had fucking gone to when he heard a growling to his right. He snapped his head around a saw a beautiful looking dog that looked like a husky he tried pulling his gun from the grate but it was stuck. But he shouldn't have worried because Sam popped up then and shot the dog for him. "Fucking time you showed up." He growled out.

"Your welcome." Sam snapped back then darted off again. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes some things never change. He looked back through the sight and started picking the walkers off. When it was all said and done he and Sam drove Lucky and his family back to their home. But it wouldn't end so well for poor old Lucky Dean watched as Sam flipped through the newspaper as Lucky's life fell apart in front of him. When Lucky walked, back to the car Dean climbed out and met him in front of the car.

"She's afraid of me."

"Well yeah I mean come on man you lied to her."

"I loved her." It was an honest to god answer and Dean knew he couldn't give some flippant comment but he fell back on something Summer had told him.

"Summer wanted me to tell you something."

"You talked to her?" He seemed like a hopeful puppy. Like someone had just promised him a home which he kinda was. "Not since you said she wasn't answering her phone. But earlier she thought something like this might happen so she told me to tell you to go to Montana that Bran would take care of you." Lucky nodded and took off down the road Dean turned away but when he looked back, he saw a German Sheppard with white around his muzzle Lucky gave a bark before running off. Dean wondered if this would be the last time he saw Lucky. He shook off the thought and reached into his pocket for his cell. He hit speed dial and waited to see if she would pick up.

"_You've reached Summer Lee sorry can't come to phone try again later."_

_

* * *

**A/N:** yeah I put this up when I have the flu so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. but please let me know.. R&R_


	5. Lost And Found

Dean searched Summer's house looking for, okay so he didn't know what he was looking for but it was something. "Dean I don't know what you're looking for here but everything seems fine." Sam murmured dropping his duffle on the ground by the door. Dean just barely refrained from rolling his eyes he knows the house is clean. It just seemed a little to clean. He sighs and wipes a hand down his face before turning to look at his brother. "Yeah, I know how it looks," He says looking around once more. The beat all to hell brown leather couch still looks the same. "I don't know man you weren't here when I was. It just seems different."

"Well genius that would be because it is." Dean spun around and saw someone he didn't think he would see again. "Meg?" He watched as she threw her head back and laughed. Shaking her head, hand on her hips and still chuckling she glared at him as if he was responsible. Okay not like things could get any weirder but it was working on it. Meg clapped her hands a mean twist to her lips. "Wow and they call Sam the smart one. What are you doing back here huh? Looking for information, you can give to gramps. For more shit to use against Summer?" Never mind it just got weirder.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw them! Those that you call family," She spat her eyes flashing black, "they came in here and they took her from her home." And for a moment, he wondered how it was for those that had been taken. Yeah he was there and watched as the vampire alpha was taken off but you know what never mind he was so not even going there. "Wow Meg if I didn't know better I would think that you actually cared about Summer." Sam deadpanned his eyes glittering in the light from the hallway where he stood.

Meg sent Sam a smirk that could rival any he had seen before and murmured, "Well, well Sam Winchester back from the dead. Wow you two just can't stay gone can you?"

"Stop stalling Meg. How do we know you're not behind this?"

"Because they want her. Their going to use her to get to her alpha," She paused gave a shake of her head, "don't you two know anything?" with a flick of her wrist she sent them flying into a wall knocking off a photo. "I don't care about Summer. Why should I care about a dog? But I do owe her and believe it or not I do repay my debts."

Sam snorted and well he couldn't help but roll his eyes because a demon repaying debts that had nothing to do with blood and guts was just odd. "What I mean it. If it wasn't for Summer, I would be dead. What with Crowley as the new king of hell." See now he got it. All was clear as a bell now. "Okay so let me get this straight, Crowley wanted to clean out the stragglers, you know all the Lucifer followers." He says eyeing her.

"And seeing as how your one you were up on the list to die but for what ever reason Summer jumped in and saved your pathetic ass. Let me know if I'm getting anything wrong here?" Sam says grinning from ear to ear. Meg nodded not denying anything. You know he was really starting to miss the old days. When everything was black and white and there were no alphas, no demons helping werewolves or fairies for that matter. "Crowley has her you know. And trust me when I say that he's giving her the special treatment. Are you trying to tell me you don't want her out Dean? After everything?"

Meg cocked her head to one side eyeing him as if she knew everything that he thought or felt. Grinning suddenly she let, him drop to the floor leaving Sam pinned. She walked over to him a mean glint in her eyes but beyond that, Dean could see _something _flash in her eyes. And if he already didn't think of himself as crazy, he would think that Meg really did care about Summer.

"You know Dean-o I could tell you what he's doing to her. I should know when I wasn't under Alistair's blade I was under his. Oh yeah even the king of crossroads took a turn in the pits. And let me tell you he is every bit as imaginative as our mutual friend." She said flicking her wrist again slamming him back into the wall only to let him go again. "So I will only ask you this just one more time do you want to help her or not?"

* * *

Summer stared at the wall feeing dead inside. The things he did to her the things he made her feel and remember. If she could shudder, she would but she is long past that now. Her eyes are focused on a point only she could see and she did not move when they came for her again. They drag her out of her cell her silver chains clanking loudly. Screams of the damned echoing in the hallway all screaming for help that would never come. Some would die here others will live only to live out their days in torture.

She will be one of those that live to be tortured day in a day out for whatever reason Crowley was having fun with her. His cronies shoved her hard into a chair that she has come to know all to well in these few weeks. Or was it months? Hell it could be years and she wouldn't know.

"Tell me what I want to know girl and I'll let you go." She gave a bitter bark of laughter at that. He would never let her go because she will never tell him what he wants to know. But then again she doesn't know all that much anyways. She may be old but she's not old enough to know that. He backhands her sending her head snapping to the right blood spurting out of her mouth.

"Come on Summer love," He paused to give her one of his smiles ones that she's pretty sure worked on way to many people before her. "All you have to do is tell me what I want to know and you can get back to your life." she could never get back to her life he had pretty much made sure of that. She was fucked now and she had no hope for a savior. Oh sure in the beginning she had prayed that Sam and Dean would save her (believe it or not its true) but no one came. It didn't really surprise her, Samuel had told her Dean had led them to her told him how to get her. She felt that old betrayal building back up, again she had trusted the brothers and again they stabbed her in the back.

She decided to fight back knowing that all it would do is give her more pain, but as she pulled her arm back and sent her fist flying into his jaw as she heard the satisfying crack of bone she thought it was worth it. He picked her up by her throat her toes struggling for hold on the cold concrete ground her nails scratching her own skin in a frantic need to breathe. "You'll pay for that little stunt!" He snapped, she answered by spitting in his face. He held out a hand and one of his minions placed a very familiar needle in his open palm. She put her feet on his thighs trying to break his hold, but she was weak from fighting and from having the change taken away from her and he was so much stronger than she was.

He jabbed the needle in her thigh and she let out a scream that could curdle milk. Her body contorted as pain coursed through her, her skin felt like it was on fire while her insides boiled. She coughed choking on any air she managed to bring into her much-abused lungs. He brought his arm down letting her crumple to the ground in a heap of pain. She choked and sobbed and she thought she would be used to the pain by now. Crowley watched her, smiling as red-hot tears coursed down her dirty cheeks. But then this happened. "Sir we have a situation."

"Mhm what would that be?" The bastard said his eyes never leaving hers.

"Samuel Campbell is here said Dean and Sam are on their way." Dean, he was coming. Despite her trying to beat down that little kernel of hope, it began to spread. Dean was here. Then she remembered what Samuel had said to her what Crowley had said. They were probably just here to gloat on how they managed to dupe her again. How they or at least Dean had made her believe that all was different. She gave a mental scoff not fucking likely. How could she be so stupid? "Get ready for them and take this one back to her cell I'm done for the day." Again, she was pulled roughly from the floor her chains dragging on the ground.

She used to pray for a savior now she just prays for death.

* * *

"All I'm saying is if I'm going to probably die for woody and buzz here I should at least get a little angel action before I go." Meg murmured eyeing Castiel in a way that made Dean a bit uncomfortable. It was a little weird seeing anyone much less a demon eye Cas that way. And since weird seemed to be their second name why the hell not right. Yeah that seemed about right because Castiel was now pressing Meg against the wall crashing his lips over hers repeatedly. When he pulled away, Dean could have sworn he said, "Learned that from the pizza boy." Um ew. "Here you'll need this." Cas said passing over his angel blade.

"Will it work on hellhounds?" Dean shrugged, Sam cocked his head but it was Cas that answered. "I do not know." She nodded and for a brief moment, Dean saw fear flash in her eyes. "Hey one way to find out." She said just as a hellhound flung itself at the door. "Well what the hell you waiting for an invitation get the hell out of here."

Cas nodded a look that probably shouldn't have been witnessed passing between them and they were off but Meg calls over her shoulder a promise that she would work like hell to make it out alive. "Remember Crowley is mine." Dean smiled at her and couldn't believe he just did that at some point he was just going to have to stop being shocked. They left Meg to battle it out at least two of them hoping she makes it out.

They walked down the flight of stairs he cringed every time a scream echoed. After watching what happened with the alpha vamp he didn't even want to know what was happening in here. However, he figured if rescuing Summer meant dealing with this well he had better just get used to it. He could understand where she would be coming from he had been there himself and if what Meg said was true then hell she was going to be a royal mess.

"Dean," Cas said suddenly stopping.

"What? What is it?"

"Hello boys." Samuel said looking rather guilty, that was just before he sent Cas away. Once their angel in the ace was gone, two demons appeared at their sides pulling their arms behind their backs. Well this is fucked up now isn't it?

* * *

Dean eyed the young woman that said she was family through the grate. He didn't know what to think of her just then but she seemed (key word her is seemed) honest. And really how could he tell anymore he has been lied to about everything by everyone. He knows he should probably ask her something, like 'why are you doing this?' or 'does Samuel know your doing this? Is this a trap?' but he didn't he just kept his mouth firmly closed and watched as Gwen opened the lock on his cell.

"Get your brother and get out of here." She ordered once the door was open. And he would like to do just that but he came here to do a job and it wasn't finished yet. But before he could say anything to her, she disappeared down the hallway. He ran over to Sam's cell and picked the lock once that was done they scanned the cells looking for Summer. "Fuck." Was the first thing he said when he saw her. Sam picked the lock since he seemed unable to once the door was thrown open he saw her cringing into the wall. Burns from the silver chains around her neck and wrists. She whimpered when he walked over to her.

"Summer," He said his voice barley above a whisper, "Summer it's me, its Dean. How about we get these chains off." she didn't answer just stared at him with dead brown eyes. She had been crying he could see the tracks from them on her dirty cheeks. Her hair was wild brown locks sticking up at every angle. He and Sam worked on the locks once she was free she made no move to relive her obvious pain. He sighs, put her arm around his neck, and carried her out of the cell. They took halting steps, their pace slow and he wondered what the hell happened to her in here?

Just as they were about to leave she stops suddenly and looks into a cell were a girl with dark tattoos climbing up her arms sat cowering in a corner that was until her eyes locked onto Summer's. The girl jumped up begging pleading to be let out and without a second thought with the last bit of strength, she must have had Summer ripped the lock off the door. When the girl stood there mumbling, "Thank you." repeatedly Summer shoved her against the door. Dark eyes boring into dark eyes Summer growled, "Kill no one." The girl nodded. "Go." Again, the girl nodded and ran off. Before he or Sam could say, a word Summer turned to them dead yet strangely burning with life eyes looked at him and none other. "She lives," He could do no more than nod.

After everything she had been through he thinks he could give this to her. He blinks at her having no clue on what to think about her right now. Then all the life seemed to go out of her and she crashed. He managed to get her before her head hit the ground. He hooked her arm around his neck and slid his arms under her carrying her princess style. They followed the screams and the sarcastic laughter knowing he had to help one more person tonight or demon in this case. He handed Summer off to Sam once they reached the room Meg was in and took the knife from Sam.

He walked into the room silent as night not as if idiot there would hear him he was to busy torturing Meg. Her eyes locked onto his for a moment and she laughed. "What's so funny?" The thing wearing Christian asked just as he shoved the blade in his back. "Dean fucking Winchester is behind you." She answered hoarsely as watched the red light crackle through the body. He could leave her here he thought for a moment but when she mumbled, "Thanks." he knew he couldn't do it so he untied her.

She walked with them her eyes flashing back and forth from Summer to right in front of her like she didn't want to be caught looking at the limp form in his arms. "In here," she said ducking into a room where she had Sam paint a devils trap on the ceiling. He sat Summer up in a corner not liking at all how she just sat there limply blank eyes staring out into a world that couldn't understand what she was going through. "Wolfsbane," His head shot up to look at Meg who was staring down at Summer. "He gave her wolfsbane she'll need to be watched for overdose. Crowley couldn't give a fuck if she died right here right now."

"Now that's not nice. I do to care." Meg snorted and rolled her eyes as she faced the demon. Dean let a smirk build on his lips Crowley was right where they wanted him. Crowley followed their looks and looked up at the ceiling. "Now that's not nice."

"Mhm," Meg murmured twirling the demon killing blade in her hand, "now," She said turning to look at him and Sam, "once I go in there you will let me out right?" Dean grinned and gave a shrug he wouldn't say yes or no but then again he did just save her ass from her demon pal. Meg stalked closer to Crowley full expecting her to stab the bitch and be done. Yeah well when do things ever go as he expected. Crowley grabbed Meg by her throat and yanked the blade from her hand throwing it and into the ceiling. The ceiling cracked, Crowley still holding Meg by her throat turned to him and Sam.

But he wasn't looking at them he was looking at Summer with a predatory gaze one that set him on edge. Crowley lifted his hand and Dean looked over at Summer to see pain etched on her face. Then she was screaming her body contorting in a way that couldn't be possible. "You can still tell me Summer. Where is your alpha?" Anger surged through Dean even now Crowley was hurting her. Summer twisted around until she was on her knees, painting she looked up at him with those dead brown eyes.

Before any more damage could be done, Castiel reappeared dumping a bag of bones on the ground. Crowley froze and Summer fell to the ground sobbing now it was Crowley's turn to feel pain he suddenly let go of Meg as Cas put fire on Crowley's bones. "Can you bring Sam soul back?" Cas asked looking thoroughly pissed off. Huh, he doesn't ever remember him looking that mad before. When Crowley didn't answer, fast enough Cas put fire to the bones again making Crowley contort with pain. "No, no! Alright I was bluffing I can't do a damn thing to bring Sam's soul back from the cage." with one last blaze they watched as Crowley went up in flames and finally into a pile of ash. "He was telling the truth there wasn't anything he could do."

"Well that's my cue later boys, Clarence." With a nod in Summer's direction, she blinked out.

Dean laid Summer down in the backseat of the Impala Castiel watching over him while Sam looked at the building they had just left. He had to talk to Cas and as he tried to pull away she grabbed his hand looking into his eyes with a bit of desperation she said, "Thank you Dean." the light seemed to go out of her eyes after that returning to that dead look. He wanted so badly to brush away the hair that had fallen in front of her face wanted so badly to tell her everything was going to be okay. But he knew they wouldn't be.

He sighed and turned away from her, not looking at Castiel he said, "We have a building full of monsters that can't stay here but we cant let them go either."

"I understand." Sadly, Dean knew he did. He and Sam climbed into the Impala and as he drove off, he could see an explosion of white light and knew their little problem was taken care of.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_and there it is I'm not really happy with it but i kinda like it.. please R&R _


	6. I Dont Want It Back

Dean eyed Summer as she sat on Bobby's worn couch her knees were drawn up to her chest eyes staring at something only she could see. She had taken a shower at some point and brushed her hair. But that dead look still had not left her and he wished he could take that away from her. He sighed and walked over to where she was sitting and sat down on the coffee table. "Summer," He murmured, it seemed he was always going to be talking to her this way. In quiet tones so as not to startle her. "Summer I have to go away for a while." She looked at him nodded and looked away again. Should he tell her what he was about to do?

When he looked at her, he thought no she probably wouldn't even understand him. He sighed again and stood up, "I'll see you when I get back." he had an appointment he had to keep and if he didn't leave now he would never leave.

* * *

Summer sat on the couch not feeling anything but that didn't mean she couldn't hear. Dean rescuing her as he did proved that he had nothing to do with the horrors that were brought upon her. And proved to her that she just might have a trusted ally in this war. She took a chance and looked over at Sam and Bobby they didn't know she was looking and she sorta felt like that weird creepy chick that looked at people with dead eyes. And she almost laughed when Sam said, "Is this where you lock me up in the panic room?" Bobby looked at him with a serious expression on his face and asked, "Do I need to?"

She turned back to look at the wall when Bobby looked her way she heard him sigh before walking over to her. "If I make you something will you eat it?" She nodded murmuring, "Make it a raw steak and you got a deal." She doesn't need to look at him to see the surprise on his face that she actually talked. She knows she hasn't said a word since thanking Dean in the Impala. "Okay," He said slowly, "okay one rare steak coming up." she didn't have to talk to be ready for what was to come but she did have to eat.

When Bobby brought her the steak (still mooing she was glad for that) she ate it slowly taking tentative bites while he looked on. She knows why he's doing it he wants to make sure she eats. She forces down every bite for his sake and vaguely wonders where Sam was. When she is done, she lays down on the couch taking in all the smells around her drawing in its comfort. The kind of comfort she only seemed to gain when here and as she drifts off she feels a blanket being drawn over her and lets a small smile grace her lips. No matter what happens to her in this world, she will always be safe here. She will realize how wrong she is later but for now she is content.

At some point and she is not sure when but she's awoken by a crashing sound. She jerks awake throws the blanket off her and for a moment is lost as to where she was. She scurry's up the couch when Bobby runs her way but by the look in his eyes, she has no time for the fear that was building in her chest. "Summer come on we gotta go!" He barked holding out his hand, she nodded mutely and grabbed for his hand only to have it snatched away. She let out a little involuntary scream at the loss and almost fell on her face. She snarled at Sam when he hit Bobby over the head and letting the older man fall to the ground.

She wasn't strong enough yet the steak and sleep had gone a long way but not long enough she was still to weak to take on a hunter that couldn't feel pain. She got to her feet looking for something anything that she could use to defend herself and her friend but found nothing. When she faced Sam she found he had in his hand an all too familiar form of torture for her and when she didn't move fast enough he was on her injecting her with wolfsbane.

* * *

She has a vague memory of being dragged down the stairs she didn't know what he had planned for Bobby and her but knew it couldn't be good. She felt the burning sting of silver around her wrist as pain ebbed and flowed through her body. Injection was always so much worse than drinking it or touching it. She looked up at Sam her eyes unfocused as she watched him take her other wrist hand handcuff them both just above her head. She twisted and turned trying like hell to free herself.

She lashed out with her foot catching him in the thigh. She maybe a seriously weakened werewolf but for fucks sake she was still a werewolf. He fell to his knee looking like she hadn't hurt him at all and maybe she hadn't a small smile spread across his face and he almost looked sorry. Almost. He couldn't feel sorry because he had no soul to tell him he should be sorry. "Why are you doing this?" She asked hoarsely her eyes flickering to Bobby who was struggling with the ropes that bound him to a chair.

"Dean wants to give me something back, something I don't want."

"So you're going to kill me and the man that has been like a father to you." He cocked his head to one side surprised by her words well maybe not surprised oh hell she doesn't know what is going on inside his mind so she just gave up. And renewed her struggles for freedom. "I have to do this," he says and she doesn't know if he is talking to her or Bobby. "I have to do this in order to save myself."

"Don't do this Sam! You've been like a son to me boy." Sam nodded sharpening the knife in his hands he pauses in his work looking over her and Bobby and she feels the icy fingers of fear trace up her spine. "Yeah you have, can't deny that. In fact that's why you're the perfect for the job." Bobby grunted and jutted his jaw towards her. "Yeah then why her?" She could not keep the smile off her face it was brief, small and barely there but it was a smile nonetheless. She could always count on Bobby. "I have my reasons." Sam murmured eyeing her for a moment again fear trickled up her spine. After everything was, she doomed to die here by Sam's hand.

She eyed Sam furiously working at the cuffs that bound her wrist above her head but she could do nothing but listen to her skin sizzle when it made contact with the silver. Just as Sam brought the knife to Bobby's neck Dean appeared out of nowhere and knocked his brother out. "About time you showed up!" Bobby snapped and she could not keep the bubble of hysterical laugher inside.

* * *

She stood outside on the porch soaking in the light of the crescent moon. She was a child of the moon and took great pleasure in its light except this night it held no pleasure for her as she listened to Sam's screams. Soon it would be over and Death will have returned Sam soul to his body. And she couldn't help but wonder what kind of problems that would bring. With Sam soul locked away in the cage, she was free from her memories of him. Could avoid Dean and all that he made her feel. They could fight the on coming tide with ease. Now well she just did not know.

She gripped the porch railing her nails digging into the wood when she heard footsteps coming. At first, she had feared it was Dean but she should not worry about that because he would be with Sam. "You all right Summer?" Bobby asked handing her a much-needed beer. She nodded and took the proffered beer putting it against her still burning wrists. She would need to eat something soon or else she would not heal right. Better yet, she needed to feel the ground underneath her feet. She needed to feel the call of the wild hunt something that has been denied her for to long.

She popped the top off the bottle using the railing and downed the beer in two gulps. She gave the bottle back to Bobby and was greeted with a smile. "Go on I'll tell him where you went." She nodded again not trusting her throat to convey what she was feeling. If she was honest was not much at the moment and hopped off the porch. Jogging over to the cover of old rusted cars that would never see life again, she changed.

* * *

Bobby stood there for what seemed like forever. Just waiting for her to emerge from the cover of rusted cars. She has never changed in front of anyone in this house not that he knows of at least. And not for the first time he wonder just what that bastard Crowley did to her. Finally, she emerged black sleek fur shining in the pale moon light. The white on her muzzle blending in with the black. She was a big wolf looked a lot like a timber wolf ice blue eyes glowed unnaturally in the night as she eyed him before loping off into the night. He hopes her run brings her peace she cannot find here. He thought if not a bit whimsically.

* * *

She returns from her hunt tired and in more pain, than she thought could be possible. She received no peace from her run and it should have brought her something but it did not. She changed as quickly as she could her fingers still aching and dressed back in the jeans and baggy sweatshirt. She climbed the steps and found the door unlocked. She sighed and walked into the old run down home and crashed on the couch. Just before drifting off to sleep, she wondered how Sam was doing. The thing is that sleep could not bring her peace either because as soon as he eyes closed she was assaulted by the smell of blood and silver burning her skin.


End file.
